Academy Days
by ShelbyRide
Summary: This is Sky's story. She lives in a place called the Academy, Where mutants fight. She has friends who would die for her. She would die for them. She's a werewolf, so are her friends. She wants to escape. Will romance bloom over time? Will they escape unscathed? Or will they be stuck in that hell hole the Academy? Will she meet the Flock? Shouldn't I know the answers to this? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all like this story! It's kinda a cross over between Maximum Ride, X-Men, Hunger Games, and The Prince of Wolves. Sooo uh, to the story i guess! I have nothing else to say! Except for those of you who have read my other stories, Sky is a reappearing character. And I might use one of my other characters i made up. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I can't remember the names of all these authors!**

* * *

**Prologue. **

***Sky POV* **

The ambulance, a very familiar scene for me. Even by the smell. The lights flashing, siren blaring, a woman putting an IV drip into my wrist, paramedics shining lights into my eyes for a response. And the worst part, a Seeker sitting next to me pretending to be my guardian. This is what you get when you fight one of the Academy's most prized mutants: a Seeker. Not to be confused with a Tracker or level three. AKA a guard, the punishment dealers. Oh...I should explain myself before continuing, shouldn't I?

Well, my name is Skylar Grey, but call me Sky if you know what's good for ya. I'm not exactly...human. A Canis Lupus (grey wolf), a werewolf if you will, but i can control when i phase. Phasing is going into my 'wolf form'. Which by the way isn't a hairy human with wolf features, that would be just weird. No, I can phase to a real wolf but bigger and with the smart and emotions of a human. There is others like me, that's where the levels come to play. To the Labbies I'm a special type of wolf. An 'Alpha female', i guess. I have the wolf under the surface of my skin. We're one, but separate at the same time she has her emotions and i have mine, so i have to control it. When in my 'human form' i can call on the attributes of my wolf, like strength, speed, sight, hearing, and my extra long teeth. Like i said earlier, I can call on the attributes of the human once in 'wolf form'. I also have a couple of Gifts. Inflicting pain, and i can send thoughts, but can't receive them unless they're people I'm close to. It just takes a small bit of energy to do the pain inflicting. By the way, Labbies are the scientists that experiment on us when we loose a fight. They try to enhance our skills, key word: try. They rarely work and are extremely painful.

Now, onto where i live. The Academy is a place for 'orphaned' mutants to come and live. Most of us had our parents until we became too much to handle. That's how it was with me, and one of my other friends. Others were dropped off at the door step like un-wanted trash, which to humans we are. On the outside the Academy looks like a fancy castle, but on the inside it's anything but nice. Anyone who comes here's own personal hell. There are 13 floors. One for each level and a fighting arena in the basement. Depending on how old you are and your level, you fight higher leveled mutants. Sometimes you're ready and sometimes you aren't. I'm the second highest level, a Hunter. The consequences when you loose a fight to a lower leveled opponent are _very_ severe. Usually involves going under the knife, without sedation. You aren't allowed to intermingle with other levels except your own. I have friends in my level of course, I'm not that weird.

There's Leelah or Lee, or Lah depends on who you are and if she likes you. Who's my age (15 by the way). She has short brown hair, and the prettiest gold/hazel eyes that shine when the sun hits them. Leelah has freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks, tan-ish skin, button nose and high cheek bones. She's 5'7 like me, and skinny, but well built and strong. Like all other Canis Lupus are. She can control the elements.

Then there's Shauna **(A/N pronounced Shaun-uh). **She's 15 as well, has jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Porcelain skin tone, rosy cheeks and almond shaped eyes. She's 5'6 and built like a Canis Lupus. She can heal, but at a cost. Her energy.

There's Alex, who's 15 as well. He has dirty blonde hair with piercing blue eyes that have a star burst of brown around the pupil. Olive skin, high cheek bones and a button nose. He's 6'4, and has a muscular build. His Gift is super speed.

Zeke is 14. Like his older brother Alex (We call them the explosion brothers for their love of fire) has dirty blonde hair and the same blue eyes, but instead of brown around the pupil it's green, and olive skin. He's 6'2, muscular like most guy werewolves. He looks exactly like his brother, it's scary. His Gift is creating force fields.

Last but not least is Jessie. He's the youngest and our like our little brother. He's 12, but don't underestimate him. It may be the last thing you do. He has strawberry blonde hair, and sage green eyes, high cheek bones, an adorable smile that lights up his whole face and almost pouty lips. Not quite a muscular build yet. His Gift is being able to make his skin like a diamond and those he touches' skin like a diamond as well.

I have fiery long red hair and blue eyes with black flecks. Freckles dusted across my nose and cheeks. High cheek bones. Button nose, a scar on my left cheek. I'm 5'7 and skinny, built like a Canis Lupus. Pale skin.

The levels go from Seeker (top level) to Omega (bottom level). Omegas and Seekers sometimes fight but not that much. Seekers are like me, but instead of wolf, they're cheetah. Omegas are mutants that can shape shift. The level below me is a Tracker. They can fly and have raptor vision and strength. The way fights are chosen is a list sort of. Your name is in a lineup from your wins. Then you're opponent is chosen based on their wins and usually a level or two up.

I should get back to my predicament now shouldn't I? Let's hope you followed me. I'm sharing this information with you at a risk, but you need to know...

* * *

The Seeker who is usually with me when i have to go to the hospital is Mariana. Red hair and black eyes. She's only three years older than me. 17. We look enough alike to be sisters i guess. She has a sweet face, but is anything but. I've seen her fighting style, she could kill anyone that didn't get knocked out in the first 2 minutes. During fights we aren't allowed to use our Gifts so I've never seen hers.

I got a concussion and a nasty gash on the back of my head to go with it. I had been going in and out of consciousness while we were riding to the hospital. Every time i shut my eyes i saw the replays of the fight in slow motion. The wheels on the ambulance went up on two when we rounded into the ER entrance. I felt the vehicle stop with a jerk, and soon the paramedics were wheeling me off into the doors and to a room. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, but that was ruined when someone pried my eyes open and shone a light into them. The other eye started opening slowly.

Not soon after i started seeing black at the edges of my vision and i let myself fall into the black abyss.

* * *

**Alright, soooo? You like it? Hate it? Have a suggestion? Review it up! Or i won't update until you do if any of you like this!**

**~ShelbyRide**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! I feel like an ass hat. I know...I haven't updated in forever. Please don't be mad at me. Well, anyway.. to the story I guess.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Absolutely nothing!**

* * *

*SKYPOV*

When I woke up, I heard the steady beep of a heart monitor. I could already tell the lights would be torture on my eyes without even opening them. But an arm on mine caused me to open my eyes.

I was met with emerald green and piercing blue eyes. Shauna and Alex. But not all my Pack. That's what we called ourselves since we were all werewolves. I would say I'm the Alpha, Alex is my Beta, Leelah is my third in command, Shauna is the healer and my fourth in command, Zeke is the hunter, and Jessie is basically the Pack's pup if we were real wolves. I smiled weakly up at them, and Shauna's eyes crinkled when she smiled back. Alex couldn't peel his gaze from mine and vice versa. Something was definitely different between us. My wolf and I could feel it. I sat up slowly and when I lifted my hair up exposing my neck, Alex's eyes started glowing and his wolf growled. Possessively I might add. Shauna gasped and stared between Alex and I, mouth agape.

I should tell you. The males in our species get markings when they go into puberty. They let you know the position in your 'pack' from detail and placement. If you have very detailed markings on your right side, then that means you're a dominant and either a Beta or a Gamma. And if you're an Alpha, you have the marks on your front and back so all will know of your status. The only time females in our species get markings it's when you've met your mate. It's the technical same with the males, but their markings just change. The females markings match the males like a puzzle piece, and are only for your mates eyes only. Now the only reason I'm Alpha and Alex isn't, is because we were forced to fight back in the hellhole the Academy. I won and eventually we became friends and I found out he was an Alpha as well. We met the rest of the Pack and he decided to let me be Alpha since I kicked his ass-not to brag or anything, I may or may not let him forget it-in the one and only fight the Academy arranged for us. He does submit to me, even though his wolf doesn't like it. His wolf thinks he should dominate, not me. But..all just technicalities.

Your eyes start glowing when you're wolf is pushing for control and to phase. I looked at Alex in the eyes, and only a mate could do that to an Alpha or another Alpha. Or else your wolf takes that as a challenge. Usually the more dominant Alpha never looks away. He never dropped his gaze from mine and vice versa, as he took a step closer to me. He put a hand on my neck and traced something until his hands stopped due to the hospital gown. I couldn't help the small moan that came from my throat against my will. My wolf started pushing for control knowing my mate was standing right next to me-wait, what?-, so I know my eyes were glowing an eerie shade of brown. I looked up at Alex again and he muttered something in a guttural tone-his wolf had the wheel and not him at this point-that would change my life,"Mate." My eyes got wide and he bent down, buried his face in the crook of my neck and smelt me. Scenting me. I couldn't help but catch his scent. Freshly fallen snow and the woods. My wolf liked it and suddenly took control of me and muttered the same thing Alex did moments ago,"Mate." As quickly as my wolf had taken control I regained it. I could tell the same was for Alex.

I should explain the whole mate thing shouldn't I? Well, its pretty simple. The male and female are so close and love each other so much, they would lay down they're lives just to make sure the other was safe. The male wolves have a darkness in them that makes them the fierce hunters and protectors they are. Eventually that darkness makes them go feral, but their mate holds back that darkness. Keeps the wolf at bay, makes them a better man. His mate is the light that keeps the darkness at bay. She fills the hole that has been growing ever larger in his soul. Often males will describe the darkness as being at war with their wolf. The male only has one soul mate. They'll never cheat or be abusive. They'll protect they're mate at all costs. They'd not only risk their life, but lay it down to protect her. There are so many facets to the 'magic' behind our kind. I don't understand it all, but I just know what I've seen to be true. When the bond is complete, their very souls merge. The male will be able to leash the darker part of his nature and at last be at peace with his wolf. The female gets a friend, a lover, a mate, the only man in the world who can complete her soul. Give her the other half of her soul. To a human it seems unrealistic. The idea of a soul mate, what we call a true mate. The female gets markings and they have a mental bond. Meaning they can talk through their minds. They can't do that with anyone else.

The way to get bonded is having an Alpha be what humans would call a priest. The two exchange vows, the male presents one or two offerings to his mate in a show of love and what he can do for her and the eventual family. Just like in the wild, the female can refuse the offering, but usually she won't. Then comes the intimate part. The Blood Rites. What Leelah and Shauna like to call it: the chomp, chomp, chomp. Because they bite each others necks, the male leaves his mark and scent on her so all males will know that she is inevitably his. The bite is just to take enough blood to leave a scent on the other. Now, I know what you are thinking, but no. We're not vampires. Not that they exist or anything. Pffft. The Blood Rites are very intimate. So it is done in private. Once you do the Blood Rites, your life is linked to your mate's. Canis Lupus have very long life spans. When you're mates, you'll be able to feel his and her feelings, their pain, their love, anything. When you kick the proverbial bucket so does your mate, because they can't live without their mate once they've discovered them. Well, that's that. To the _way_ more interesting story than the Canis Lupus.

Shauna just sat there, staring at us a wide smirk on her soft features. When Alex pulled away I felt like I had to get closer to him. I could suddenly feel his emotions, which were love and an extreme protectiveness only he could feel about me. I checked to see if the mental bond was there and reached out for his mind,"_Alex?" _I asked softly. He looked taken aback for a moment.

_"Sky?" _he asked almost tentatively. I nodded, smiling a little bit. He broke out into a grin and hugged me tightly. I caught his scent again and an almost purring sound came from me. Alex must've caught my scent again because the same thing happened to him.

"Wow. I didn't know you two would become mates. I mean we kinda all expected it. But since its been a while, we didn't know," Shauna said, still smirking. My wolf growled at her and she bared her neck in submission. She came closer and was about to touch me, but Alex growled low at her. "I'm only going to heal her. Calm yourself," she quickly added.

"Fine, but be careful," Alex told her with authority only I should get to use. _"I heard that," _he said with a smirk. I swatted his arm playfully. Shauna nodded as her hands started to glow a soft purple, and when she touched me I started to glow as well. The blinding pain in my head that I forgot about subsided and I felt loads better than before. Just then, Mariana came in. A look of almost disgust adorned her somewhat pretty face.

"The doctor is going to come in and check on you to see if you can leave," Mariana told us. I nodded and she walked back out into the waiting room.

About a minute later, a doctor with a bald head and glassy blue eyes. I decided to dub him Dr. Baldy. "I'm Dr. Batchelder. How do you feel, Ms. Gray?" Dr. Baldy asked me.

"I'm good," I replied curtly. He nodded and came closer. Alex growled lowly, but played it off as a cough. Dr. Baldy eyed Alex carefully before taking another step closer to me. Alex let him.

"Well, if you say you're ok, then I guess I can release you today," Dr, Baldy said with an almost suspicion, grabbing the clip board on the end of my bed.

** -This is Ernie. He'll be your line break for today. He came all the way from Sesame Street-**

After they 'called' my parents-AKA the head of The Academy-they sent a car for us and everyone piled in the back of the big black Hummer. Of course Alex was right next to me. I put up a mind block, to keep him from hearing my thoughts. I kept looking out of the window, watching as it started raining.

How could Alex be my mate? We've known each other a week past forever, and even when he was 13 and 14 the mating signs haven't made themselves known. It's not like I'm not happy with him being my mate, but I would've liked more time. I'm only 15. I mean it's not like he's going to want to wait, but he'd do anything for me now. Not like he wouldn't before. But, an un-mated male is dangerous when their mate is in danger or if another male tries to touch them. I don't want to put the Pack in danger just because I don't want to be mated just yet. I knew one day I'd have a mate, that I'd love him with all my heart, he'd love me just the same or even more. I thought that time would be when I was substantially older, like at least 25. Not fifteen. I'll be sixteen in about a month, but I know Alex won't want to wait any longer than that. I guess...I guess I'll be ready then.

Don't get me wrong I know I love Alex. The thought of him with another girl makes my wolf and myself furious. The thought of him rejecting me makes me want to scream until my vocal cords are shredded. The thought of him not being close to me only makes me want to hold him tighter. I know..I sound desperate and needy. But that's what happens to you when you've found the one and only person who can give you the other half of your soul.

Since we are Alpha's we don't have to have an Alpha to do the ceremony. I've always known before my mother wanted to give me up that is-she was just human, I obviously took after my father that I don't know-,that there were packs. Like real packs, not just what I have at the Academy. I wouldn't change that for the world, but I've always been curious about pack life. How I know about this stuff is because when I was a little girl, it was after my first fight here, there was an older guy who had a pretty girl with him and acted like everyone's father figure. He came to me and acted like the dad I've always wanted. I was almost like his pup I would say, as was every other little kid in there. Anyways, he explained everything about our species to me. And from what I could tell, I was the only one. I eventually learned he was Alpha. And that's how I learned of me being an Alpha.

It was always suspicious that he looked somewhat like me. And the lady who I soon learned was his mate, also looked a little like me. But, onday before the two went in for an experiment, the guy came to me and told me one day, I'll meet him again. And the next day, I never ever saw them again. I figured he and his mate were killed, but something in me said they were still alive. So, I think that they've escaped. They're names were Dillon and Tanya Jacobs.

"Sky, we're here," Alex's voice drew me out of my thoughts. I let down the mental wall I put up and nodded. When I looked out of the window, I saw The same old castle. Almost like Harry Potter, but less magical because inside I knew there was a nightmare. I sighed getting out of the Hummer. Alex came up beside me and grabbed my hand, leading me to our 'home'.

* * *

It may be nice in the outside, but the inside is anything but. It was clean, cold, lacking in feelings. Much like the Labbies actually. There was barely any furniture until you got to the dorms. Our floor was up on the twelfth, with no elevators. So, we had to walk up twelve flights of stairs. No biggie, but still not fun.

We finally got up to our rooms, Alex nuzzled me softly and walked off to his and his brothers room. I smiled softly and pried open the heavy door leading to Shauna, Leelah and I's room. When Leelah saw me, she made a girly squealing noise and hugged me tightly. I chuckled and pulled back,"Lee, I 'preciate your enthusiasm, but I have some BIG news, chica!"

With that she nodded and held up a finger before sitting down on the bed and looking at me with interested eyes. I laughed again and blurted,"Well, Alex is my mate!"

Leelah let out an excited scream and hugged me again. She demanded to know everything, so I told her all I could. After exchanging news and everything, I laid down on my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

** Sooo, I know this isn't my most popular story, but do ya like it? R&R! Love you all! No homo!**

**~ShelbyRide**


End file.
